


Yes or No

by jesuisherve



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Aldo Raine/Donny Donowitz, Established Relationship, First Time, Forest Sex, Gay Sex, Killing, M/M, Mentors, Oral Sex, mentor!Donny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisherve/pseuds/jesuisherve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wicki points out to Hugo that he seems to have an admirer, he laughs at the idea of Utivich pursuing him, but he gives the boy a chance. Mentions of Aldo and Donny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super sorry for any wrong German. I try not to use it because I don't speak it.

Wicki lights a cigarette and points with his chin in direction of their camp, a small clearing in the forest they had been hiding out in. “ _You’ve got a little puppy_ ,” he says in German. Hugo lights his own cigarette off of Wicki’s. “ _What do you mean?_ ”

_“Utivich,”_ Wicki says, grinning around the smoke screwed between his teeth. Hugo follows Wicki’s gaze back towards where the Basterds are prepping to bed down for the night. Hugo has drawn first watch and Wicki offered to go for a cigarette with him. Hugo knew that Wicki wanted to speak about something, but this was not what Hugo Stiglitz expected to discuss.

“ _A puppy,”_ Hugo muses. He’s never considered it like that before, but he supposes that it is true. Smithson Utivich had taken quite a shine to Hugo; not that Hugo has done anything to encourage the young soldier’s attentions. He smokes in silence. When Wicki stubs out his cigarette on the ground, Hugo takes a last puff on his before scuffing it in the dirt. _“Send Utivich over here.”_ His words are still German.

The only indication of emotion in Wicki is a raised eyebrow. _“Oh?”_

Hugo gives him a dismissive head shake. He knows that Wicki is only teasing, and even if what the Austrian suspects were true, Hugo knows that Wicki will not judge. Things are different in war than they are at home. The entire group knows that Lt. Raine and Sgt. Donowitz have a relationship. It seems solid enough, quite committed, but who knows what they’re like back in America? Hugo doesn’t think that they’d be fucking men.

It doesn’t matter.

Scuffling footsteps in the underbrush alert Hugo to an approaching figure. Out of habit, Hugo grips the hilt of his knife, but he knows that it’s only Utivich. “Sergeant Stiglitz?” Utivich calls in his flat American accent. “Wicki said you wanted to see me.” His voice sounds strange, heightened. Hugo gives the boy a look over. In the muted light of the evening, Utivich looks so young. Hugo shifts his weight from one leg to the other.

“I think,” he says in slow, careful English, “you have something to tell me.”

Utivich pales. Hugo can see it even in the poor light. Utivich chews his bottom lip, a nervous tick. “What do you mean?” he says, voice wavering a touch.

Hugo bares his teeth in a grin. He can sense Utivich’s nerves. He takes a step closer to Utivich, and the boy falls back to match the advance. Hugo laughs. To his surprise, Utivich bristles at the laughter. He draws himself up straight and squares his shoulders. “Yeah,” the boy’s voice has new steel beneath it. Hugo is somewhat impressed. “I wanna be yours.” Hugo is even more surprise; at the wording, at the new tone in his voice.

“Mine?” Hugo rumbles, keeping the surprise out of his own voice. “You want to be mine?”

Utivich’s pale face then flushed red. “I know what happens with the men during war,” he says, as if that’s explanation enough for his bold statements. “There’s no, uh, women around here. There is only _us_.”

They are two paces apart. Utivich does not flinch away from Hugo’s icy eyes. Hugo suddenly slams Utivich against a tree. His hand covers the boy’s mouth and cuts of a startled yell. His forearm is slung across Utivich’s chest. Hugo slides his knee between Utivich’s legs. The pressure to his crotch makes Utivich gasp. He can feel Stiglitz’s breath on his face. “I am not a girl who will treat you nice and fuss over you. You want to be mine?” Hugo laughs again; at the expression on Utivich’s face and at how he begins to struggle beneath his arm, “why don’t you try for _einer der kleinen_ Basterds?”

_One of the little Basterds._

Smithson knows who Stiglitz is referring to. The ‘little Basterds’ are the younger members. Himself, Zimmerman, Hirschberg, Kagan, Sakowitz, and Ulmer. Smithson grits his teeth. The heat wafting off Stiglitz is maddening. Smithson can smell him; cigarette smoke, sweat, dirt. Stiglitz takes his hand away from his mouth. “I can take it,” Smithson insists as soon as his mouth is uncovered. “I can take _you_.”

Hugo presses his knee upwards more and keeps his forearm across Utivich’s chest to pin him to the tree. “You’re a boy.”

“No,” Smithson snaps, “don’t use that as an excuse. Tell me ‘yes’ or ‘no’, _ja_ or _nein_ , or however you wanna say it.” He feels the material of his pants growing tight across his groin. His heart is racing.

Hugo releases Utivich and turns his back to walk away. “Maybe,” he says with a smirk.

Smithson slumps against the tree as soon as Stiglitz is out of sight. He leans his head back and closes his eyes with a sigh. “Fuck,” he says out loud to no one.

 

* * *

 

Smithson gathers courage to make a pass at Stiglitz a few days later. The night he resolves to approach Stiglitz again, Lt. Raine chooses an abandoned hunting cabin to stay in for the night after a successful ambush.

“Nothin like a _huntin_ _cabin_ to commemorate a good hunt,” Lt. Raine declares. “Here for tonight. At ease, gentlemen.”

The Basterds spread out to begin their usual nightly chores. They chose places to sleep in the cabin and pick that night’s watch order. Stiglitz has stepped out behind the cabin, into the perimeter of trees for a quiet cigarette break with Wicki. As soon as Wicki sees Utivich, he flashes Stiglitz a knowing look and takes his leave. Wicki claps a hand on Utivich’s shoulder before disappearing around the corner of the cabin.

Stiglitz gives Smithson an up-and-down glance as if taking in his appearance and evaluating him clinically. Before he could lose his nerve, Smithson comes to stand in front of Stiglitz. The German sergeant blows a cloud of cigarette smoke in his face. Smithson resists the urge to cough and hooks his fingers into Stiglitz’s belt. Stiglitz watches him impassively, still smoking as if nothing is happening. Smithson takes his silence as a ‘go ahead’. He unbuckles Stiglitz’s belt, and undoes his pants. He sinks to his knees and noses the sergeant’s crotch. Smithson can feel Stiglitz’s eyes drilling into the top of his head. He keeps it bowed because the other man’s eyes, their pale baleful stare, will upset his resolve. Smithson pulls Stiglitz’s cock out of his pants with care. It is starting to get hard, which gives Smithson more confidence. He wraps his hand around the shaft, curling his fingers loosely, and strokes. Stiglitz releases a long breath. Smithson opens his mouth and extends his tongue to lick the head. Hugo’s hand descends from above him and rests on the back of his head. Almost gently, Stiglitz pushes Smithson’s head forward. Smithson opens his mouth and accepts Stiglitz’ cock.

Hugo thrusts his hips and Utivich gags. His eyes screw shut and he makes a soft noise, but he does not pull away. Hugo puts the half-smoked cigarette in his own mouth and grabs Utivich’s head with both his hands. He lets Utivich suck him without interference for a moment before thrusting again. Utivich lets his jaw go slack and tries to take Hugo’s cock in up to the base. “You said you can take me,” Hugo says, teeth clamped on the butt of his cigarette. “Say ‘no’ if you don’t want to,” then he barks a laugh, “or _nein_ , or however you wanna say it.”

Utivich raises his eyes, mouth still wrapped around Hugo’s hard dick. _“Ja_ ,”he spits out as well as he can around Hugo.

The older soldier comes in Smithson’s mouth after minutes of energetic sucking and lapping, and thrusting from Stiglitz. Smithson forces himself to swallow the hot load. Stiglitz tucks himself back into his pants and fixes his clothing. Smithson is still kneeling. He is breathing deeply. His own erection is straining in his pants. Stiglitz tosses his burned out cigarette. “Stay down. Finish yourself.”

Smithson obliges. He remains on his knees and takes out his own cock. He strokes himself, thinking about what he had just done, about how Sgt. Stiglitz had fucked his mouth. His breathing is ragged.

“Utivich,” Stiglitz says. “Look at me.”

He does. Stiglitz’s pale eyes. Unblinking and stony. Smithson comes, shooting liquid over his own fingers and on the ground. He gasps quietly, shoving a fist against his lips to keep his voice down. Stiglitz kicks dirt over the mess on the ground as Smithson stands and straightens his clothes, cleans himself up. Stiglitz reaches out and pats Smithson’s cheek, a sharp movement that sounds like a slap in the still air. _“Sehr gut_ ,” Stiglitz says before walking away in the same direction Wicki had gone when he had left.

 

* * *

 

There had been killing that day. The Basterds had fallen in on a small group of Nazi soldiers. Donowitz got himself a satisfying kill with his bat, Wicki had set one of the soldiers running and shot him down from a distance. Kagan has to fork over a handful of cigarettes. He had bet against Wicki’s sharp shooting skills. The most important kill of the day had been that of Hugo Stiglitz. He had been set loose on the German squad’s leader after Lt. Raine had gotten all of the information he wanted. The _Oberleutnant_ tried to run after being promised no one would shoot. The Nazi was fast, but Stiglitz was faster. Stiglitz tackled the officer to the ground and savaged him with his knife. When he returned to the Basterds, who were cheering and clapping, he presented the collected scalp to Lt. Raine.

“Jerry shoulda run quicker,” Raine said with a crooked grin. “No match for our Jerry.”

Stiglitz tipped Raine a salute before stalking over to Smithson. “You’re mine tonight,” he growled lowly, ensuring no one else would hear.

Smithson is nervous and excited. He’s thrumming with energy. He cannot stay still. Sgt. Donowitz is the one who notices that he’s acting oddly. Donowitz takes him aside, calling him to go for a quick walk. Smithson obeys the request. Deep down, he is still a little awed by the Bear Jew. He feels lucky to be serving under Aldo the Apache and Donny Donowitz. Donny asks if he wants a cigarette but Smithson declines.

“What’s goin’ on?” Donowitz asks. His Boston accent always strikes Smithson, a New Yorker, as funny but not nearly as much as Raine’s Tennessee drawl.

“Um,” Smithson’s face flushes bright red. He can’t help it. He wants to be discreet about what has begun to develop between him and Stiglitz. He was also unsure if Stiglitz wanted to keep it secret. But this was Sgt. Donowitz who was asking. He trusts Donowitz. “Sgt. Stiglitz and I... are a thing? We’re something. I’m not sure.”

Donowitz raises his thick eyebrows. “Well, congrats. That’s a tough fish to reel in. I always figured he’d try for Wicki.”

“You see, sir,” Smithson says, stammering. He’s embarrassed to admit. “I’ve never—”

“—been with a man?” Donowitz crosses his arms and tilts his torso left and right. “Stiff from batting,” he explains. He puts a hand on Smithson’s arm. “If you’re going to love a powerful man, you’re gonna have to be prepared to handle the power.”

“I’m not in love,” Smithson protests.

“Hush up and let me finish,” Donowitz says, not unkindly, “It’s advice just in general. Part of handling the power is being able to have your own power in the relationship. Don’t let Hugo bully you. He might not realize he’s pushin’ you around, so don’t let him.”

Smithson considers Donowitz’s words. He hesitates before asking, but he feels for some reason that it is important to ask. “Is that what being with Lt. Raine is like?”

Donowitz shrugs. “Sometimes. But Aldo’s not like Hugo. Aldo doesn’t bully. He’s strong willed, but he don’t bully.”

 

* * *

 

Hugo takes Utivich into the woods that night. Wicki is on watch in the time Hugo has chosen, and he knows what part of the forest to stay away from. Utivich is quiet as they walk far enough from camp for privacy. Hugo looks him in the odd, cold way he has. Killing gets Hugo’s blood up. It isn’t that he gets aroused from killing, it’s the way his adrenaline gets pumping that thrills him. He needs this release, he needs to expel his energy in a constructive way. And, goddamn, Utivich is certainly a constructive way to expel that energy.

Smithson feels electricity crackling in his body. He’s tense with anticipation. He watches Stiglitz shrug off his jacket. Utivich follows suite, but is taken aback when Stiglitz grabs him and kisses him. It’s the first time Stiglitz has kissed him, and his mouth is hot and firm. His hands are broad and callused. Stiglitz grabs his cock through Smithson’s pants and Smithson whimpers. He’s grown hard so quickly and he feels Stiglitz smile against his lips.

Hugo wants this boy, this Smithson Utivich, who was bold enough to come to him, saying that he wants to belong to him. Utivich claims he can take him on, and Hugo wants to put him to the test. Utivich is responding to his touch in a wonderfully enticing way. He’s vocal with moans and whimpering and gasps. Hugo bites the young soldier’s neck hard to hear him yelp. He leaves a bite mark along the curve of Utivich’s jaw. It’s a red mark, vivid enough to be seen but not quite discernible as a hickey. _“Mein,”_ Hugo says.

There’s something in his voice that tells Smithson that Stiglitz is speaking German. The sergeant speaks more in German, but Smithson doesn’t know what he says. Stiglitz gives him a nudge and says in English: “down.” The young soldier thinks Stiglitz is going to have him suck his cock again, but Stiglitz tells him to pull his pants down and get on all fours. Smithson does as he’s told and he’s almost ashamed of the noises coming from his own mouth. He sounds needy, and he supposes he is.

Behind him, Hugo slicks two fingers with his spit. He kneels and presses his fingers into Utivich after warning him with a few short words. Utivich cries out softly at the invasion, but the sounds are pleasurable. Hugo growls deep in his throat before spitting in his hand to slick his cock. He pushes his dick into Utivich, waiting a beat for the boy to adjust to the new sensation. “Good?” he says gruffly.

“Please,” Smithson is appalled at how desperate he sounds, but he knows the desperation must be coming off him in waves. _“Bitte,”_ he adds.

_“Gut!”_ Hugo laughs. Utivich is making an effort. He snaps his hips forward, making Utivich cry out again. Hugo builds an almost savage rhythm. He’s a big man; he’s well built and muscular. He holds Utivich’s hips in his large hands, pulling him backwards as he thrusts forward. The boy’s voice rises, he’s crying out to God, to the dark night sky. Hugo leans forward to bite his neck again and drags his nails down Utivich’s back. The near-furrows in Utivich’s back stand stark red on his pale skin.

Smithson draws a deep breath and lets out a low moan when Stiglitz scratches him. He feels a burning pain flare up along the flesh of his back and arches under the older man’s hand. Lights burst behind his eyes with every thrust. His cock is painfully hard, but he doesn’t dare balance himself on one hand to jerk off. Stiglitz is railing him hard enough that he was certain he’d fall over.

Hugo reaches a hand down to grab Utivich’s cock and strokes it with quick flicks of his wrist. Utivich practically screams when Hugo does this. Utivich is gasping and moaning with each of Hugo’s motions. The boy is sticky with sweat and Hugo adds some of his own low growls to Utivich’s softer cries. He’s going to finish soon. As he thinks this, Utivich comes. The warm come spills over Hugo’s fist. Hugo straightens up, throws his head back and thrusts harder into Utivich.

Smithson feels Stiglitz’s come fill him. He’s still gasping from his own orgasm, and Stiglitz’s orgasm makes him gasp more. When Stiglitz pulls out, Smithson collapses on his side. For a brief second, he can’t see. His vision goes white but when he rouses, his whole body is trembling and the night air is cool on his sweaty skin. He weakly pulls his pants and underwear back on before looking at Stiglitz, eyes wide. “Was that—?”

Hugo falls back to sit on the ground after pulling his own pants back up. He wipes sweat from his forehead and looks at the tremulous boy before him. He stretches out a hand, an offer. Utivich takes his hand, watching him with careful eyes. Hugo helps Utivich move closer to him and he kisses the young soldier deeply. He tastes blood on Utivich’s tongue. “Did you bite yourself?” he murmurs.

“Yeah.” His teeth had clicked down on the tip of his tongue at some point. The pain had barely registered in his brain. It was inconsequential in comparison to the pleasurepain from the rutting German behind him.

“You can take it,” Stiglitz says. There’s humour in his words.

“I told you.” Smithson dares let his head droop and rest on Stiglitz’s shoulder. The older man does not object. Instead he fishes for cigarettes inside his jacket, which he had let fall not far from where they were sitting. He lights a cigarette, puffs on it, and then sticks it in Smithson’s face. He takes a drag off it, but betrays his inexperience with smoking by immediately coughing.

Hugo shakes his head and takes the cigarette back. “Mine,” he says with satisfaction.

Smithson jumps a little, and smiles. “Gotcha.”


End file.
